ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
These Are Some Weird Sonic Comics
I discovered Talk to Transformer today. I decided to, paragraph by paragraph, run Tangle the Lemur's page on Sonic News Network through it. It was... weird. Tangle the Lemur is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing. She is an anthropomorphic ring-tailed lemur from Spiral Hill Village and a heroic ally of Sonic the Hedgehog. She first became acquainted with Sonic and his friends during the fallout after the Resistance-Eggman Empire war, when she sprung into action to defend her village from one of the Badnik hordes terrorising villages across the world. Sonic's mother, Eggman, believed that her daughter's actions were helping her save the world and had offered her her chance to prove her friend wrong. She gave Sonic her own space ring and told him where to find the Eggman king, Eggman II. With Sonic's help, she came across the Ring, a magical, highly advanced energy source that helped the Resistance rebuild her shattered village. Egg Concept and creation Tangle came about when the staff at IDW Publishing wanted a kick-butt female Sonic character who could accompany Sonic on his adventures. Since none of the main female Sonic characters were able to fit that occupation, Tangle, who would be able to easily go on Sonic's adventures and look cool while doing it, was conceptualized. Sonic's most badass female character was concepted, and after much debate on the forums, Tangle was approved. We can already hear the cheers, "this is brilliant!" You can still get a taste of where Tangle's debut story will take us when we are shown an early draft of her profile, which reveals a lot of interesting, and definitely in-depth. We will share a preview first from here on out. You don't have to wait that long though. For those of you who missed all the excitement about this character just the other day, she can be found on twitter! Before even being given a name, IDW wanted Tangle "to be like a lot of other great Sonic characters and have a special ability tied to one of her features." She was ultimately inspired by the prototype Sonic design. One of the concepts for Sonic was a rabbit that could use his ears to pick up and throw objects. After brainstorming for animals who could do cool stuff with their features such as bendy rabbit ears and anteater type noses, the staff decided on a ring-tailed lemur, whose tail could prove a very versatile weapon. Finally, she was given the name "Tangle" as a reference to how she likes to "tangle" with bad guys. Tangle joined IDW in May of 2005, and she debuted in October 2005 with the first issue of her Sonic comic, 'Badlands,' in which she became a member of the villainous Badlands faction and her role was to steal a piece of their treasure. She also appeared in the next two Appearance Tangle is an anthropomorphic ring-tailed lemur with primarily white fur and purple eyes. She possesses a small black nose and a long bushy tail with gray stripes. She also has gray fur around her muzzle and between eyes, and dark gray fur around the sides of her eyes and on her round ears. She also has extra fur on top of head and chest, and small cheek tufts. She has brown teeth, pink lips, and grayish hair between her ears. If the player picks the white-feathered cape, Triang is usually black-feathered. Contents show] Personality Edit "You're lucky I'm not going to eat you! Oh, Triang! It's a pretty sight. You and I!" Bugs Edit Sometimes Triang may appear to be male. In this case, her head, eyes, and ears will still appear male. An unofficial bug is the possibility to spawn when Triang, while wearing the white-feathered cape and the gray-feathered cape. If Triang is in the middle of playing a Tangle wears a short-sleeved black bodysuit with orange stripes down the sides, a yellow sleeveless top, and detailed yellow hi-tops with white laces and soles, black details, and orange cuffs. She also wears yellow sportstape around her wrists and fingerless black gloves with orange backings. Her white boots have a matching black stripe, which cover off the entire boot portion of her white bodysuit. When The Big Bad goes into The Rook, she's wearing a grey-blue sleeveless, sleeveless top. She also wears a white blouse with a blazer and white boots, which come down low towards her knees. Her hair is blonde, while the rest of her body is brown, blue jeans and pink tank tops with black stripes. It's likely The Rook does not mind her skin tone, as she once commented that it's probably because it's black, like the White Coat's. The other two characters are also wearing white-colored bodysuits with sleevel History Past Tangle has been a resident of Spiral Hill Village for years. She grew up with Jewel, who became her best friend. Jewel would constantly look out for Tangle, as she had a tendency to run into danger head first. Over the years, Tangle would find several items during her adventures, which Jewel used to curate the Mineral Museum. Tangle is also a regular customer of Spiral Hill Village's salon as she usually buys their brushes to keep her tail neat. Contents show] Personality Edit Tangle is a kind and caring girl. She has little doubt whatsoever in her own abilities and was eager to learn how to ride. She was quite outgoing, and a good reader who loved to read books. Although she is quite shy and timid in normal situations, she is extremely fond of people due to her love of reading. In the beginning, Tangle was very shy, hesitant to ride and very nervous. She was extremely clumsy and clumsy in her After the War between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance ended, Tangle would defend her home village by fending off the raids committed by Dr. Eggman's directionless Badniks. During this time, the Egghead Empire began to expand along her lines, seeking to claim control of Newegg and the vast amounts of money made by the company.23 Following Doctor Eggman's defeat at the hands of the Red Skull and his forces, Tangle escaped Eggman-controlled Newegg, and joined forces with Dr. Eggman's daughter Yolanda Taggert to find Eggman's body. They discovered that, upon being killed, Eggman's body slowly regressed into an egg, so that Taggert was the one attempting to revive Eggman.24 Together, the two battled Taggert in order to prevent the rest of the Egghead Empire from invading Newegg,25 as well as protecting a large amount of corporate funds. During their fight, they discovered that Doctor Egg Fallout While dealing with a large and much more organized Badnik attack on her village, Tangle met Sonic the Hedgehog when he came to help save her village. While fighting Badniks together with Sonic, Tangle heard from Sonic that the Badnik gangs had become more organized as of late. No sooner, the two got cornered by multiple Badniks. Fortunately, Blaze soon showed up and joined the fray. After the Badniks had been dealt with, Sonic introduced Tangle to Blaze, whom she thanked for her aid. Upon hearing from Blaze that she had come to Sonic's world to prevent some kind of "terrible event" however, Tangle brought up the possibility that the recent organized Badniks could be a sign that something worse was on the way. After Blaze decided to stay until she knew what her purpose here was, she offered to help Tangle quell the fires in her village. With Blaze back in action and Tangle safely away from the area, Blaze returned to the village and told Amazed by Blaze, Tangle accepted her help and thanked Sonic for his help before he left village. Era Upon arrival at the island from the Sonic Zone, Blaze was greeted by her parents. Tangle and her sister, Melody, tried to warn them that a monster had arrived. After listening to the parents' stories, they had Spike run away. Blaze took a moment to watch the island, as Spike and Sonic got close to reaching their final destination as well. Blaze took a break as she watched Sonic with her father. She was then introduced to Tangle and her sister. She became surprised to see both of them in Sonic's costume at the same time; she then ran off to see them again. As she waited for them, Blaze looked at Spike and noticed how much he wanted to go back to him.28 Blaze soon started asking her parents if Spike has joined the army after Sonic made fun of his hobby and Tangle began to worry, saying Spike had to be careful about getting himself Battle for Angel Island Eventually, Tangle was called to Resistance HQ. There, she and the Resistance's other allies were informed that the Resistance needed their help to liberate Angel Island, which had been conquered by Neo Metal Sonic and turned into a flying fortress. To make matters worse, Neo had also secured the Master Emerald for himself on the island. During the meeting, Tangle became a little lost when the others began talking about Burning Blaze, but understood (with amazement) after Blaze gave a brief explanation (and demonstration). Eventually, Tangle was assigned to help two of the assembled group's factions with breaking the Egg Fleet's control over Angel Island while Sonic and Knuckles confronted Neo. When the Egg Fleet began a massive offensive around Angel Island, Tangle, along with the rest of her faction were forced to evacuate the island on foot. Tangle used their experience to fend off enemy On the way to Angel Island, Tangle spent the time playing card while messing with Silver. As soon as their ship approached Angel Island however, the Egg Fleet shot it down. Fortunately, Tangle and her allies got off the ship before it crashed. Landing then on Angel Island, Tangle and Whisper were assigned to protect Tails while the fox cub did his thing. Soon after, Tangle was busy busting up Egg Pawns.10 Tangle later tried turning one of the Egg Fleet's cannons against the other vessels. Thanks to cover provided by Whisper, she succeeded. Later, while the last wing unit on Angel Island's shoreline was being blown off by an Egg Fleet battleship that Tails had hijacked, Tangle grabbed Vector with her tail when the crocodile was about to fall over the edge while yelling playfully at Tails to be careful. When he told her to get going and leave him behind, she turned around and promptly disappeared, only to She subsequently took herself and Vector onboard the battleship that Tails had secured. When asked about what happened afterward, she said that Vector had been wounded by one of them's bullets, and that she didn't have any real memories of the previous missions. She admitted that she had never been too eager to trust Tails, but still knew that he would be a hero. Eventually, Vector accepted Vector Noir as she had always believed that she deserved a chance to prove who she was. (AUDIO: Bloodbath) After Tails had died and the Hunters, including Vector, had gone, Tails' remains were buried beside the Great Hall. Although the remains were subsequently destroyed, Tails' skull was restored to life in the hands of Professor Zoom.5 (PROSE: Bloodshot Man) Zoom would later be revealed to be a member of The Order, in the form of an alternate timeline version of himself, whom The Order was attempting to eliminate. By destroying the timeline, they Tangle and Amy soon after found Blaze hovering above Angel Island when the island began to fall and got her onboard the battleship. When Neo Metal Sonic―in his new Master Emerald-induced transformation, Master Overlord―then approached the battleship, the crew was instructed by Knuckles to force the robot overlord towards Angel Island while he focused on retrieving the Master Emerald from him. With an opening provided by Sonic, Tangle and her friends joined the fray and followed Knuckles' instructions. During the battle, Tangle got shaken off Master Overlord, but was rescued by Silver with his psychokinesis. Knuckles subsequently got the Master Emerald away from Master Overlord and brought it back to Angel Island, returning the island to the sky while Master Overlord powered down to normal. The duo then watched in awe as Knuckles defeated the giant robot, but Sonic managed to escape with the With the battle over, Tangle was brought down on Angel Island. Much to her excitement, she was told by Amy that this adventure was nothing new to them. When they arrived at Angel Island, they were greeted by several others aboard, who wanted Tangle out, claiming he was the most useless. They demanded to know that she had been captured by the Angels and was going back to earth. With no answers, she decided that she would never be allowed to return to the mainland because of what she had done. As the other Angel had left to retrieve Angel Island, Tangle jumped down from the top of the tower just as a tornado hit the island. After several seconds, Angel Island erupted. The tornado reached Tangle and she fell into it. She was later rescued by the others but she escaped before dying. The fight with the angels was put back on hold after Tangle As everyone got ready to leave the island, Tangle found friendship with Whisper. When Sonic came by to talk to them, Tangle told him that she felt that she was not ready to return to her old life as her new one had become so crazy and exciting. After this, Tangle urged Whisper to tell Sonic the joke about a toaster she had told her. Whisper instead shyly put her mask scope back on, leaving Tangle to wonder if this was due to something she said. Sonic then left them, telling Tangle to give Whisper some space. After a while, Tangle, worried about Sonic returning, tried to get him to stay, but he refused. He tried to hide this by hiding a bomb from the ground by placing it directly on where Sonic would have to jump. Unfortunately for Sonic, this was an easy task and caused Sonic to fall out in his trap at the end of the stage and end up in danger of getting caught by Sonic's Bonds of Friendship Whisper later came to Spiral Hill Village to visit Tangle, which pleased her very much. Tangle gave Whisper a tour of the village, including places like the salon and the bakery, where Tangle bought and ate a croissant. Tangle then brought Whisper to the Mineral Museum to meet Jewel. Tangle subsequently bursted through the doors, startling Jewel. Tangle then introduced Whisper and Jewel to each other, telling Whisper that she and Jewel grew up together. Jewel also explained to Whisper that Tangle collected many items during her adventures which Jewel used to curate her museum. Soon though, the sky started to go dark outside, which upset Tangle as she did not think it would rain that day. Whisper immediately after pulled out her Variable Wispon as she had heard a scream come from outside. Jewel noticed the sound and ran inside to find the Crystal Girl, whom she called 'Lala' to A moment afterward, the Babylon Rogues broke into the museum and began stealing everything. After Storm accidentally kidnapped Jewel however, Tangle and Whisper began pursuing the Babylon Rogues after they retreated to their blimp. Through collaborative efforts, Tangle and Whisper managed to get onboard the Babylon Rogues' blimp. There, they confronted the Babylon Rogues and demanded Jewel to be handed over. As Jet and Wave argued over how to deal with their hostage situation though, Tangle secretly took their stolen loot back. With Jet and Wave being caught on tape, Whisper, the two men, and the rogue gang were taken to the prison ship.3 As they returned from the prison ship, Tangle and Whisper had the four of them reassemble inside that ship. When the crew realized their mistake, the four attacked the other guards, who were about to save them. While Jet and Wave fought and killed When Storm then ended up throwing Jewel out of the blimp, Tangle stopped the Babylon Rogues from interfering any further as she and Whisper had it under control. She also threatened to poach the birds if they dared to cause trouble with her town or friends again. With that, Tangle leapt out of the blimp with the stolen goods. Catching an injured Jewel and Whisper on the way down, Tangle and Jewel were saved by Whisper, who used her Variable Wispon's Hover Mode to gently lower them all down. Afterward, Tangle helped her friends restore the Mineral Museum and its exhibits. There, after dismissing Jewel's thanks for saving her and her livelihood, Tangle thanked Whisper for her aid and fist bumped with her. However, the two were left speechless when Tangle told her, "You were the only one who knew that the thing that you had saved our town in the first place wasn't your friend." Sonic Fan Club Tangle later appeared at the first meeting of the Sonic Fan Club, whose members were busy fighting an Egg Pawn. After telling the kids that they should have a Tangle Fan Club instead, Tangle began hitting the Egg Pawn with her tail and began to tangle it up. However, she got tangled up in her own tail. Afterward, the members of the Sonic Fan Club told her that Sonic had come by and destroyed Egg Pawn while she was busy. She returned to the other fans to thank them for all of the love, when someone in a group of kids noticed Tangle's tail wrapped around the Egg Pawn, though she couldn't see it. Just then, an explosion occurred, ripping Sonic out of the Egg Pawn. Tangle was seen walking along the street with her tail in tow, just in time for an explosion in the nearby subway station. At the end of the episode, she is still in Tangle's body, and she is seen on the I continued this part just to see what would happen roof of the Tangle Factory, still wearing the Egg Pawn. (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) Personality [ edit ] Despite being the first robot in New Earth, Tangle is also intelligent and loyal. She is quick to help Knuckles as his friend, and she treats Knuckles even though his friends were not in her robot body; although she cannot control her emotions, she remains loyal to Knuckles. Tangle also seems to have difficulty in controlling Knuckles, which is why she Infection Tangle eventually traveled to Tails' Workshop to tell her friends about her latest adventure. Upon arriving there, however, she found Tails conducting tests on Sonic. Asking her friends about what was going on, Sonic explained what Dr. Eggman had been doing since after the War, and that the doctor was now back with some kind of Metal Virus that turns people into Zombots. Hearing that Sonic had been infected with that virus as well, Tangle got worried about Sonic, but Sonic explained that he had seemingly cured himself with his speed. Tangle then began telling Sonic and Tails about what she had been up to when Tails suggested warning everyone about the Zombots in order to avoid attacks like those on Spiral Hill Village. Afterward, Tangle asked what the heroes' next course of action was. Asking if there was anything else to do before the Zombots began eating the world, Sonic advised As Tails explained that they had found schematics on a battleship Eggman was making to distribute the Metal Virus with, Tangle realized they were planning to find that ship. Tangle then tried to high-five Sonic, but Sonic withdrew before Tangle could touch him, as he had noticed that his infection had resurfaced. Sonic then took off to find Eggman's battleship before Tails could conduct more tests on him, but Tangle assured Tails that he would be able to find a cure. Tails then went to search for the Battle Egg; he later discovered the Battle Egg had escaped and was hidden in an island. The egg then infected Tails with his own disease and destroyed Tails' left arm. Tails then escaped after finding the Metal Sonic who was controlling the infected Eggman's battleship. Tails and Sonic then battled the infected Eggman. Though they had not yet defeated the Tangle & Whisper One day, Tangle began recklessly swinging out in the streets of Spiral Hill Village. Jewel arrived on the scene and asked for Tangle to stop before she ran into someone, but Tangle refused as she knew the streets well enough not to. However, Jewel was right in her guess as Tangle soon crashed into Ron's chili dog cart. The duo then ordered chili dogs and returned to Jewel's museum. There, Jewel mocked Tangle for running into a stationary object and asked why she had been so restless lately. Tangle told her that the reason for that was because after fighting against robot invasions and meeting Sonic and his friends, she no longer wanted to return to her boring life in Spiral Hill Village. However, Jewel took that into consideration and invited Tangle to participate in a one-on-one tournament in order to help her win back her former self and become a true robot. Later that night Jewel asked her what was stopping her from finding adventures on her own, to which Tangle replied that she did not wish to have Dr. Eggman's Badniks attack the village again. She also stated that she would feel lonely without Jewel by her side. Soon though, the duo heard a crash from outside. Jewel immediately cowered behind her desk, worrying that the Babylon Rogues had returned. Tangle, however, told Jewel to hide while she checked the situation out. Tangle then opened the door to see Sonic running away from someone firing at him. Tangle jumped out to help her friend, only to see that it was Whisper who was attacking the hedgehog. They then ran away to avoid the attack from the Big Bad (who was now using Sonic's head). After Tangle managed to escape the hedgehog, she went to her home to check on the situation. She then noticed a pile of garbage outside the door. Feeling sorry for the hedgehog's " OH LOOK A QUOTE, GOTTA DO IT AGAIN good name", she walked out to look at it. This pile was actually an old suit she had made up after she was stuck in a coma before the battle began, and was supposed to protect the hedgehog from evil evil hedgehogs. When she went outside to get rid of the pile, Sonic and her friend went after her. However, due to Tangle's abilities, she managed to get away from them before she could hurt them any more. The two rescued Sonic, and they rushed back to Amy to try and prevent a more devastating battle. As time went on, Tangle and Sonic eventually started going after the evil hedgehog Megaminx. To do this, they began running around the area with their Personality Heroic and just as fearless as Sonic the Hedgehog, Tangle is scrappy and loves to tangle with bad guys. Not intimidated by danger in the slightest, she has a thirst for adventure and excitement, which makes her reckless and prone to jump head-first into danger without a care in the world. As such, she is capable of heading into mortal peril and face deadly odds, all while wearing a smile on her face and having the time of her life. However, she can be somewhat careless in battle, like using her tail in a way that gets it injured and focusing more on cheering than watching out for enemies. In addition, she is much better at using the power of the Sonic Boom as a boost and for taking hits at higher speeds, and is much more dangerous on her own. Tangle's favorite thing is to play with her friends and have a good time. With a little luck and foresight, T Although loud and excitable, Tangle is also friendly, polite, helpful and open. While having seen and overcome her own fair share of challenges in the form of Badniks, she is not as experienced as an adventurer like Sonic, and has thus seen little of the more outlandish subjects that exist out there, like a pyrokinetic princess from another dimension who guards fiery Emeralds. While such signs tend to leave her speechless, she is nonetheless quick to be amazed by them. Whenever she sees or reflects on something excitable, she tends to get starry-eyed. In spite of her shyness, it is said that Tangle is brave, and bravely puts herself between anyone and danger. She puts a tremendous strain on anyone approaching her, even by the light of daylight, and although she often shows no signs of panic, she is also extremely sensitive to fear and is often very frightened of being scared. This often makes her somewhat averse to taking risks as she usually Tangle also has a bit of a mischievous side to her. When she played cards with Silver, she would deliberately try to mess with him while using her tail to peek at his cards. It was also hinted in the anime that she would have become more competitive if she wasn't so powerful. In contrast, Nadeko, a non-supernatural, is described as being a bit "fun" to play with. Abilities Edit In the anime, Nadeko had a stronger connection with her tails that Silver did, though this was only seen through Silver's eye. This may have come from having lived for many years with a tail, or because she was a normal cat. Silver's tail strength is said to equal Nadeko's, and this was shown when Silver took her over while playing cards with Silver, giving his opponent a lot of confidence that he could handle her. Powers and Abilities Edit Nadeko's main ability is to use her tails for various Powers and abilities Tangle's main draw is a highly prehensile tail that she can use and manipulate in various ways as if it was a third arm. In practice, her tail can whip, snap, grip, curl, and even make a hand to form a fist with. In addition, her tail can extend and contract at will, thus allowing her to wield it as a rope, a bungee cord, a slingshot, or even a pully for herself. By curling it up like a coil, Tangle can also use her tail like a spring to bounce around. Her tail also has enough strength to dent Badnik armor with a single strike. By using her tail, Tangle can bend space around her to her will, allowing her to fly through her enemies, and even shoot energy blasts from her tail, which can incinerate many foes in a single blast. As Tangle's strength gets higher, her tail gets larger, making her more terrifying and dangerous to enemies as she grows. Tangle was voiced by Amanda Peet in the Teenage Mutant Physically, Tangle is very fit and agile, possessing the same level of athleticism as Sonic the Hedgehog. His strength comes from his large build, but the only way Tangle can lift his body is by grabbing onto whatever obstacle is in front him. He utilizes the ability to glide on a rope-like rope, which gives him the strength to easily lift objects. While Tangle is shown to be very capable within his own range with a sword and cane, Tangle has shown no interest in wearing a pair of gloves due to his lack of dexterity. Tangle also has the ability to shoot lightning-like beams at the target from his eyes, similar to the way he was able to shoot lightning in the anime. He often says, "Shoot lightning!" when he fires the beams out of his eyes. Although this ability is not officially named in the game, he seems to have an almost superhuman ability to use weapons Relationships Jewel Tangle and Jewel have been best friends since their childhood. Jewel would always be there to look out for Tangle and make sure she did not fall into perilous danger. Tangle has become very grateful for Jewel's friendship as she feels lonely without her. The two are very passionate about the games of the Magic Tower of Mist, and often talk about games that Jewel has played. In "Unofficial Translation", Tangle mentions that he has never played a game since Magic Tower of Mist was released. Although he may think that Jewel and Tangle must be friends because they've spent time together in various games and they always play games together, he has never known their true love. It was only after some time that he began to truly love her. Personality and traits "It's difficult for me, a mere child. I have always been timid and weak, so when I am about to die, I'm scared and sad, and that Sonic the Hedgehog Tangle has been described as a "kindred spirit" to Sonic the Hedgehog, namely their skill and enjoyment in battling Badniks, as well as the confidence they share in doing so. Even after meeting for the first time, the two were able to synchronize with each other in their battle against multiple Badniks, including battling together with Blaze the Cat, who Tangle had also just met during said battle. Although their personalities seem to differ slightly, their enjoyment in fighting is something that they share together. (IT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS TIME, WHAT THE HECK) Blaze the Cat Tangle seems to look up to and admire Blaze the Cat, as she finds her abilities and status as a princess amazing. Just like with Sonic, Tangle was able to fight together with Blaze, despite their personalities being a bit different. Tangle showed gratitude to Blaze for helping save her town, and when Blaze offered to help calm the many flames in Tangle's hometown, Tangle was very appreciative. _______________________________________________________________________________ |---------------------------------------------| | Level 17 (F) | | | | | Appearance: Pinkie Pie | | | |Level: 32/46/62~72 |---------------------------------------------| Blaze the Cat was an old pal of the two, and one could also wonder what could have led to it. She can be found in the area around the city-state of Equestria, and she may be found walking around Tangle Town as well. Her name is the reason she is always smiling while doing so Trivia * Tangle is the first identified character exclusive to the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series that was revealed to the public, and the first not to appear in the Archie Comics. The name is only used in the Sonic spinoff comics for the Sonic series, but is also shown in the Sonic comic comics that were published until 2013. The name is one of the eight characters introduced in the comic to not appear in any Archie Comic until 2015. Trivia General information Sonic the Hedgehog , a comic developed by Archie Comics, is an annual comic produced by the company for a specific time period and genre. , a comic developed by Archie Comics, is an annual comic produced by the company for a specific time period and genre. One of the characters in Sonic the Hedgehog , Sonic's arch-nemesis Knuckles , also appears in multiple of the comics of the spin-off series released through 2016. Also in 2016, it was announced that Sonic was going to get his * Tangle was first teased as an obscured silhouette in an artwork on Facebook that featured her and Sonic. This image was first revealed five days prior to the release of the first four issues' solicitations for the Sonic the Hedgehog comics. The image was updated regularly to show more of the silhouette, up until her unveiling on 24 January 2018. This artwork was released with the first three-issue crossover miniseries Sonic the Hedgehog Presents: Tangle, while the final artwork featuring her appeared in issue #8 of the New Super Sonic series as her first solo appearance. It was revealed to be the first image of the character ever to feature the iconic Tangle. Contents show] Design Tangle had the profile of a woman of the female gender with a short, flowing hair and a blue circle under her eyes and in her collar in a triangle pattern. Her hair was parted to the side and her collar had small ribbons attached Category:Kit's Most Unholy Death Experiments Category:Sanic Category:Completely Unrelated to the Ultra Series Category:What is even going on?